


Hello Tubbo

by Anonymous



Series: Hello Tubbo [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awesamdude pov, Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dream sort of appears? but not really, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hello Charlotte AU, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Gore, Most charas only make brief cameos, Suicide, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, hello charlotte spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "My world met its end a long time ago. The humanity as I knew it has ceased to exist, and disappeared without a single trace. The gods they believed in have died, and churches were built as their graves. The chaos turned into order, and it finally became quiet. All I can do is dream, for I am so, so tired..."__"Hello Tubbo!"Sam smiled fondly at the boy standing amidst the white void."It's nice to meet you. Make sure I don't die, kay, Big Man?"
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sam | Awesamdude & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot
Series: Hello Tubbo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051241
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Minimalistic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting introduced to the world as we know it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hello! I wanted to say that this is a pretty heavy and confusing story that I won't do justice. I'll try my best to explain things, but if you want an in depth one, you should totally play the original Hello Charlotte by Etherane!

"Hello Tubbo!"

Sam smiled fondly at the boy standing amidst the white void.

"It's nice to meet you. Make sure I don't die, kay, Big Man?"

* * *

  
  


Sam was not entirely familiar with how things worked, but he would surely learn how everything functioned. At least his “puppet” would be able to help him, although it feels like he himself should be the puppet, and not the person he was assigned.

Essentially, Sam was floating above everything like a ghost, or maybe it would be more accurate to call him a guardian angel who had more control over the person he was protecting. What he had already known was that he was from the “true realm” while the person he was controlling was in the “false realm”. His job, because yes this is his occupation, is to guide a sentient puppet through its life until it came to a fulfilling end. It was just a game with real people to control.

Just a game.

He lived among normal people and gods.  However, unlike in video games, he doesn’t get to stay in place. He becomes one with the false realm and resides there, again, like a guardian angel from another universe.

Now here he was, levitating in an empty white space that had vague gray indents to indicate that they were at least inside of something.

“Hellooo! You’ve been there for an awfully long time!”

Sam snapped out of his personal thoughts and nervously looked around, now noticing that there were objects and furniture. Most importantly though, was the boy with lightly tousled brown hair and gray-blue eyes staring into his soul. He was wearing a pale sweater over what seemed to be a black button up shirt, and matching black trousers. The most prominent thing about his outfit, other than his monochromatic colors, was the green ribbon tied under the collar of his shirt.

“Uh, yeah sorry about that. I was just...caught off guard by how...minimalistic this place was.” Sam sheepishly said.

The boy in white laughed loudly, unafraid of who might have heard him. That immediately let Sam relax, remembering that he didn’t have to be formal with his assigned puppet. 

“I’m Tubbo, and you’re Sam, my new puppeteer, right?” The newly introduced Tubbo held out a hand for Sam to shake.

“Wait, you remember me?” Sam quietly asked, surprise evident in his voice.

Tubbo rolled his eyes and made a casual hand gesture towards his puppeteer. “Yeah, this may be your first day on the job, but we’ve met before, haven’t we?”

“Oh, right we did. That’s when Schlatt introduced me as your puppeteer before you needed one!” Sam ran a hand through his hair as an involuntary movement of feeling out of place. “I-I didn’t forget of course! It’s just that I thought you might’ve not remembered.”

Tubbo looked exasperated, although Sam was sure it was an exaggeration. His eyes were wide and so was his mouth. “Come on! I was ten! Barely even six years ago! You have no faith in me, big man!”

Sam chuckled awkwardly and started fiddling with his mask of a creeper. “Sorry, sorry, my bad. I was just making sure.”

A smile formed on Tubbo’s face as he bounced in place. With a childish voice, he shouted, “You better feel bad! You’re supposed to be controlling my life, man!”

Sam felt a sharp intake of breath enter his lungs at the mention of being in charge of someone’s life. Tubbo was mostly oblivious to this, but he soon came to notice that his ramblings about their previous encounter went unheard by Sam.

“Hey, are you listening, Big Man?” he asked with concern laced in his voice.

Sam snapped out of his thoughts for the second time and waved his hands in front of him. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to zone out. I was just trying to think about something.”

Tubbo’s curiosity lit up as he bounced on his tippy toes. “Oh, what are you thinking about?”

Sam scratched his cheek with a finger as he contemplated what to say. Would telling him the truth make him sad? Would lying to him wane their trust? He didn’t feel like he had the time to think as Tubbo was staring intently at him, eyes boring into his soul.

“Uhm, honestly, I’m just nervous about leading you to your death.” Did that come off too bluntly?

Tubbo stood back on his heels, teetering back and forth. He shrugged and spun around to face a bedside drawer. His response was almost immediate as he rummaged through it, huffing every now and then. “Do you even know how puppeteering works, big man?”

Sam was at a loss for words. He didn’t expect this sort of reaction from Tubbo whatsoever. “I mean I would hope so.”

“CLEARLY, you’ve missed something! If you have a place that you can stop at to ‘save’, I’ll be fine! It’s exactly like a video game! As long as you’ve got my soul data saved somewhere, I’ll respawn where that-that uhhh-SAVE POINT is!.”

Sam was in awe now, not knowing how he had not known something so critical. “So...a save point, you said?”

“Yeah! Well,  _ technically _ , it’s called a rewind point.” Tubbo lifted his head out of the drawer, and threw a small journal towards Sam who caught it easily.

Sam examined the journal with confusion. Tubbo got up and grinned like a prideful father. “That’s my book of the world as we know it! It includes everything I know and even more!”

Sam flipped through the pages, smiling as he found personal notes and doodles from the younger boy. A lot of dedication was put into the information, so he was grateful that the person he was assigned was somewhat patient enough to help him out.

Before he could finish reading, Tubbo waved a hand in front of Sam’s face. “I can’t like touch you, so I’m either going to scream really loudly or just do this. I’m kind of hungry right now, so maybe we should get food.”

Sam had forgotten that he was intangible to the puppets but able to touch the objects. “Right, we should probably get something for you, huh?”

“Yep,” the simple response was all they needed before Tubbo opened a door that Sam could have sworn wasn’t there before. He followed Tubbo out into the corridor of the latter’s home.

After all, a puppeteer has to keep close to the puppet for they are bound by the strings of faith. He only sees what his puppet sees in a greater scope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the notes in the journal and exposition.


	2. Soap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam learns about the tenants and even meets some!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo! I'd like to mention that while this follows closely to the games, quite a few bigger things will be different such as, Techno's role, Quackity's first appearance in the story, no omnicubes, etc.

Sam floated about, looking at the white walls of the house. He tried brushing his fingers against the wall, but he couldn’t even feel its texture. The only real time he could touch anything was when Tubbo had it on hand. As much as he hated to say it, Tubbo was a human vessel, as was human in the world according to Schlatt.

_ Humans _

Sam knew that he couldn’t at all control animals, but he was very surprised to find that there were human-like creatures that had their own free wills.

Sam first found out about them when he opened up the notebook that detailed everyone’s existence.

  
  


_ Book of Truth: by Tubbo! _

_ The house: _

_ Only people with x in their name can go through all doors. _

_ Basement: dissection room, tailoring room, Test rooms _

_ Ground floor: living rooms _

_ 2st Floor: School Floor _

_ 3nd Floor: Hospital Floor _

_ 4rd Floor: Library Floor _

_ 5th Floor: Labour Floor _

_ 6th Floor: Government Floor _

_ 7-11th Floor: 4-10th Dimensions _

_ Mister Ram: _

_ He showed up out of nowhere when I was a child. I felt that he had been watching me for a long time staring at me from a dark corner of the room. He didn’t say anything. He just watched with those glowing yellow eyes. _

_ I tried to tell my parents, but he was always shushing me from the corner, so I didn’t speak a word of his existence. I called him an observer but one day he came up to me. _

_ “Oh, I must say, that’s not the worst name, but it’s fucking stupid I tell ya. If anyone else was watching you, wouldn’t they be a fuckin observer too?” _

_ At the time, I was simply aghast by his profanity, but now that i’m living with Tommy, I say it every now and then too. _

_ So I called him Mister Ram. _

_ He told me that it was “fucking stupid” again. Sadge _

_ But he did end up agreeing to it, albeit a little annoyed. He said “Yknow what? Whatever I don’t care. At least it wasn’t that observer shit.” _

_ Mister Ram 2: _

_ When my family asked about him Mister Ram I lied. _

_ My birthday: _

_ On my 10th birthday he came by wearing a mask that looked an awful lot like a ram skull. I noticed that he had longer sideburns from what I could see under the nose. _

_ “Hey there buddy” _

_ He had the smile of a ravenous beast, sharpened teeth not at all resembling an herbivore. _

_ “I’m not supposed to talk to strangers” I said. _

_ “Well good news for you, I’m not a stranger.” he replied. _

_ “Even if I do know you, you’re clearly a terrible person.” _

_ “Yeah? What makes you say that, bucko?” _

_ It took a moment but I came up with a reason. “You have horns, the sign of the devil.” _

_ He was clearly unamused. _

_ “I have ram horns, not demon ones you idiot. Besides, I don’t look like this dipshit” He took off his mask, and there he was, Mister Ram. _

_ “Yeah happy birthday or whatever but as much as I’d like to chit chat, I came here to tell you that a puppeteer has been assigned to you.” _

_ What was a puppeteer? I didn’t know at the time, but soon I’d soon realize it as it was. _

_ “They are a representative of the True Realm, designed specifically to watch over your troublesome species. They’re going to guide you through your short, pathetic lives” _

_ “Why?” _

_ “Well, you see, free will is fiction.” _

  
  


  * **_The Puppeteers-_**


  * Live in the “True Realm”


  * Purpose: controll and direct


  * Assigned to humans! Cannot interact with anyone other than assigned humans. If unassigned, usually kept with the observers


  * Can rewind when puppets die


  * The Observers-


  * World goverment members


  * Wear animal masks


  * Have horns?


  * Mister Ram is one of them!


  * The puppets-


  * H u m a n s


  * Live in the false realm


  * Purpose: no idea


  * Me, parents, family, other people


  * Aliens-


  * Pretend to be human to cause less problems


  * Live in false realm (with me)


  * Eret(?), Techno, Quackity, Karl, Tommy



Aliens were not something Sam had expected. He didn’t even know that they existed until now. Out of curiosity, he asked,

“Hey, Tubbo, what are aliens?”

The human looked disgruntled all of a sudden, disbelief worming its way up his face. “I thought I explained it in the book!”

Sam winced at the volume, but found it somewhat endearing that Tubbo was so confident in his book. The boy made his way to the kitchen door as he spoke, Sam following closely behind.

“Well, Big Man, aliens are the things that come from outer space.”

Sam chuckled quietly under his breath. “Ah, I mean I know that. I just meant that I was curious about how they work and uh, what they look like.”

Tubbo opened the door to his right and walked in without stopping to see if Sam was following.

“Well, Techno appeared at my door because he wanted to escape another planet because of an uh...eye plague? I really don’t know much about it. They look just about as human as I do!”

Sam nodded and watched as Tubbo again rummaged through drawers. Notably, there was no food to be seen. The only thing they could find was soap.

Tubbo’s brows furrowed. He pouted in a manner that Sam would expect from a child. 

“What the hell are we going to do with this? It’s insane how long I’ve gone without eating.”

Sam could see that he was trying to add humor to their predicament, but the green haired puppeteer couldn’t help but feel bad. It couldn’t be healthy for a boy to only survive on dish soap.

“Blegh!” Tubbo began coughing and hitting the counter with his fists. “Sam, why would you do that?!”

Sam, all of a sudden in a panic, looked around frantically and helplessly watched as Tubbo coughed everything out of his system. “What do you mean, what did I do?!”

Tubbo took a minute to respond, waiting until his coughing fit was finished. “Sam, you’re my puppeteer. Whatever you choose for me to do, I do them. Remember? Video game mechanics and all?”

“But I didn’t even control you. How could this have happened?!” Sam reached out hesitantly, knowing that he couldn’t really rub the other’s back.

“Sam…I have my own thoughts and feelings, but ultimately you control what I do. Whether it’s purposefully or not, it happens.”

Tubbo didn’t say it, and Sam was almost certain that the full meaning of what he just said didn’t impact him yet.

In other words,

_ Free will is just a lie. _

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to make you drink the soap!”

Tubbo waved it off and quickly recovered. He smiled in understanding, saying “It’s fine Big Man. Just don’t do it again.”

“Yeah I won’t, I won’t.”

“Well I’m going to order something to eat. There’s absolutely nothing! I repeat, nothing! In here.”

Sam was conscious of the fact that he controlled Tubbo and that to the latter it felt like some kind of muscle memory rather than someone directing his every move. He came across another door to his right in the corridor directly next to the kitchen. He tried the knob and found that the door was locked. Tubbo seemed just as confused as he was.

“Huh, this was unlocked yesterday. I don’t see why the boiler room of all places would be blocked off.”

Sam felt that something was off about the place, but he ignored it and pointed towards the door across from the boiler room. “We should probably go there or something.”

“Yeah, good idea, Big Man.” 

They entered the room with ease, finding the bookshelves covered top to bottom with different genres depending on whose shelf it was. Tubbo skipped over to the telephone and rang up a restaurant.

“Hello! Thank you for ordering at Spifey’s Food Place! What can we do for you?” the voice on the other end of the call chirped.

“Oh uh, I’d like some eggs and rice with meat on the side, I think.” Tubbo said. He was mildly unsure of his answer despite having called the place a million times. “Oh and the address is  _ the house _ .” 

Sam looked around, interested by the password contraption on the door, and how it was made. His thoughts were interrupted by Tubbo’s pittering footsteps.

“Oh! It’s pretty cool, right? The door immediately knows when someone wants to open it and asks for the password at the right time!”

Sam wasn’t awfully impressed, but he did enjoy tinkering with mechanisms like this. A small smile grew under his mask, wholeheartedly swelling with pride because of Tubbo’s interest in the same things as him.

Maybe their similar interests were why he was assigned to Tubbo.

“That is pretty cool. I can show you some more stuff if we have the time and materials.” Sam offered.

Unsurprisingly, the light in Tubbo’s eyes lit up brighter than before. His sudden enthusiasm was followed by a hop of joy. “Really?!”

“Yeah, sure, just make sure to hand the parts to me directly or er...I could uh...uhm...guide your movements to make it.” See, using the word control was simply not something he wanted to say aloud.

“You know what? That would be sick! Let’s do it!”

A ringing filled the air before they could speak further about their new project. Tubbo looked at the door in front of him, and he looked to Sam. “The password is actually different each time, so sometimes I get stuck in the house for like an hour.”

As if on cue, a voice came from the speaker on the passcode. “To get into the basement, you need to answer: What is a word you use when asking for something politely?”

Sam knew this one and was glad he didn’t have to answer any hard questions yet. Tubbo typed in the word p-l-e-a-s-e in the slot and waited as the door swung open on its own.

Tubbo opted to go in and answer the door. Sam didn’t know what he was expecting this time either, but it was not a human sized beaver holding a bag of hot food. However, he didn’t ask because this wasn’t the most impossible thing that could happen. He ran a hand through his hair as a way to calm himself before his brain stopped out of confusion.

Tubbo signed the paper with an “x” and took the bag from the beaver’s hand. He closed the door while watching the beaver shuffle away. Sam and Tubbo made their way back to the kitchen, discussing more about things like science and advanced technology. 

As they set the food down, and Tubbo began to eat, they were interrupted by the sudden entrance of three people.

The first to enter was a man, much taller than him when wearing thigh high platform boots. A cape with the iconic pink, violet, and blue colors adorned his person on top of a form fitting suit. Glowing white eyes, hidden by sunglasses, and the antlers protruding his messy flop of hair did not go unnoticed by Sam.

The second person to enter would easily be the tallest if the first one was not wearing heels. Dust pink hair cascaded down his shoulders like a waterfall. It was unusual for Tubbo and Sam to see for different reasons entirely. Tubbo had never seen him without a bun whilst Sam had never seen him...ever. The man wore a mask over his face that resembled a boar with tusks sticking out. He had a lab coat tied around his waist, showing off a dirtied button up. Mud, blood, and twigs covered his outfit, and even his pants showed signs of being worn out due to the thick layer of sand and dust coating them.

The last person usually wore a bright yellow hazmat suit that obscured his face, but he had taken off the top part, instead opting for a beanie. Even the rest of the suit was zipped down to his waist, kept up by the sleeves being wrapped tightly there. Something to note was the numerous eyes covering the right side of his face, and the growing wings that were now unstifled by the suit.

The first person with glowing white eyes spoke. “Are you going to eat that, Tubbo? It’s really unhealthy.”

The pink haired man piped in nonchalantly as he looked through the kitchen cabinets. “I mean just eat potatoes, man. I’ve been growing a farm for a reason.”

The last person to walk in shrugged. “Tuboooooo! I don’t know about you, but just drink the fucking dish soap! It’s delicious!”

Tubbo sighed, and Sam didn’t blame him for feeling overwhelmed by these...people.

“You guys always tell me this. It’s not that bad. Besides,” he pointed at each of them individually as he rebutted. “Eret, you have no right to talk! You don’t even need to eat! And you, Technoblade don’t like it when I touch your potatoes, and Quackity! Why would I ever drink dish soap?”

Eret laughed loudly, holding his stomach as he did so. “I’ll admit you’re right about that. I’ll make it up to you later. Just go to the sewing room and you might want to try out my new dress.”

Techno didn’t even physically react at all to the accusation, only grunting in acknowledgement.

Quackity was livid. He went on a rant about the nutritious dish soap in a mix of English and Spanish. 

Tubbo crossed his arms, glad that two of them didn’t react badly. Sam was surely relieved too. 

Eret and Quackity eventually left the room. Techno waited for them to be out of earshot before he whispered, “By the way, I need you to do me a favor. Meet me in the dissection room. It’s about Tommy.”

Then, the man left, presumably to go back to the dissection room. Tubbo was visibly excited at the mention of Tommy.

“I think you’d love to meet him! He’s a bit loud, but he’s my best friend!”

So Sam followed. Or was it the other way around?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will have slower updates from now on since I have a bad track record of finishing LONG stories, and this will be a long one.


	3. Tommy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to skip over a looot of game stuff, but trust me, they're more to establish the characters and their personalities, so you're not missing out on much! Plus we have a bunch of content already so I don't need to hit too hard. Ofc I had to establish sort of what their interactions are like in the universe even if they are "similar", but yeeeaaah

Tommy was not what Sam had expected. The puppeteer had quieted down and simply watched the interaction between Tubbo and Tommy.

When they first headed down the basement into the dissection room before meeting Tommy. Sam did not at all expect the ruthless way Technoblade sliced a car-sized spider that tried to attack Tubbo as he entered. He was eternally grateful that he didn’t have to control Tubbo’s running at that moment. 

Tubbo was equally stunned by the creature split in half right in front of his feet. “Oh my god, Technoblade! Why the hell would you tell me to come here if you knew this thing existed!”

“Well I didn’t expect you to appear outta nowhere so suddenly!” Techno said with an inflection that Sam had never heard in his lifetime in training for this.

Tubbo crossed his arms and pouted. “Come ooon, you should’ve expected me since  _ you _ were the one who told me to come here!”

The man with a pig mask quieted down before speaking again. “Okay fair point, but you should’ve expected something to attack you too.”

Tubbo stammered a few incoherent words, but ultimately muttered, “Screw you Technoblade,”

Techno huffed a laugh, and started dragging the spider’s body across the room. “Anyways, I wanted you to watch over Tommy. He’s messing me up, so I can’t have him running around.”

“Fuck you, Techno!”

Sam and Tubbo simultaneously snapped their heads towards a lanky person standing next to one of the dissection tables. He wore a lab coat over a red stained button up along with a matching scarlet ribbon, similar to Tubbo’s. Sam could also see a Techno rolled his eyes and dropped the spider to gesture at Tommy.

“See what I mean?”

Sam half expected a small child just from the way Techno was talking about him, but no, this was a tall child. Now, he wasn’t quite as tall as Sam, but by the looks of it, the person Tubbo was supposed to be “watching over” could tower over him. Sam took a good look at this Tommy character and could guess maybe he was 13-14 years old.

“I’m 16, you bitch!” Tommy yelled, briskly walking towards Techno with a glare. “I don’t need no watching over!”

Okay, so Tommy was the same age as Tubbo. Good to know.

Techno tilted his head to the side, and Sam could tell that he was amused. The pink haired man stated, “Well you’re still a child, so I don’t think it’d be a smart idea to let you run loose.”

“Tubbo is literally the same age as me.”

Said boy interjected. “I’m older than you!”

Tommy’s fury was now directed at Tubbo. “Only by a few months!”

The petty squabble was soon resolved when Techno shoved them out of the room, saying, “If you’re going to argue, do it somewhere else.”

Sam was quiet around the two rambunctious boys because he knew that Tommy wouldn’t be able to hear him, and it would be very strange for him to see Tubbo talk to what looked like nothing. However he couldn’t help but make comments here and there.

Leaning in towards Tubbo, he whispered, “This guy’s your best friend?”

The brunette glanced at Sam, ignoring Tommy’s rambling about how much women love his aura and whatnot. Tubbo raised a brow.

“Okay, first off, yes he is my best friend, and secondly, why are you whispering?” he said with a loud enough volume for Tommy to hear.

“What the fuck, Tubbo?! Don’t interrupt me.”

“Sorry, Tommy. I’m just talking to Sam, chill.”

To say that Tommy was confused would be an understatement. Sam could practically see the cogs turning in the other boy’s brain. The boy’s face was blank as he stared at Tubbo. Sam would’ve thought that he was strategizing an attack, but then a look of understanding itched onto the blonde’s face. All of a sudden, he seemed more annoyed than confused.

“Oh, you’re talking about that puppet shit again. You finally have one, right?” Tommy asked. His tone was mellow and calm, unlike the exasperated demeanor he had before.

Sam was a little caught off guard by Tommy’s response. He expected some kind of outburst or anything of that sort, but the almost gentle tone told him that maybe there wasn’t any actual hostility towards Tubbo in the first place.

He felt dumb for assuming that Tubbo would befriend someone who was toxic.

“No, no, I’ve always had a  _ puppeteer _ , but today’s his first day in actually doing something since I’m almost an adult and all.” Tubbo’s correction was firm, but Sam could see the grin that was growing on his face.

“Yeah? Well I think it’s dumb.” Tommy crossed his arms and spoke in an exaggerated aggressive voice. “Where is this puppeting bitch? I want to look him in the eyes.”

Tubbo clutched his stomach, laughing so hard it must have knocked all the air out of him. “You can’t see him, Tommy! You know this!”

“I can if I look hard enough.” Tommy said, his “intimidation tactics” started to fail when Sam saw that the corner of his lips were twitching upwards. Eventually he burst out laughing harder than Tubbo. Sam, for a second, thought that the boy was a hyena.

Tubbo rolled his eyes and put a hand on Sam’s shoulder. He used his other hand to signal where Sam was as if the puppeteer was a display. “Okay, so his eyes are actually up here-,”

“No fucking way he’s taller than me.” Tommy said with a deadpan expression.

“Uhhhh...he’s like...pretty tall.” Tubbo responded. He looked at Sam to estimate his height.

Sam decided to smugly help a little. “I’m 6’7.”

“He’s 6’7,” Tubbo instantly repeated.

“No.”

“You are so in denial, Tommy.”

“No I’m not!” Tommy exhales loudly. “I can’t fuckin see him so therefore he is not real.”

“No, surely not! Surely not!” Tubbo laughed. “Anyways, there he is, so take up your complaints to him.”

Tommy, to his surprise, actually did look Sam straight in the eyes without seeing him. Sam was put off by how the stare reached deep into his soul beneath the creeper mask. The blonde’s glare was uncomfortably scrutinizing.

“Okay, bitch. You’re in MY house, so you go by MY rules, bitch! Bitch!” Tommy added another “bitch” for extra emphasis. “You also better be smart enough to puppet Tubbo, or whatever that is. He’s actually just too dumb to take care of himself.”

“Hey!”

Tommy ignored Tubbo’s interjection and narrowed his eyes. “But if you’re a dumb bitch, you should leave before things get real ugly because if he gets hurt, I’m going beat the shit out of you.”

If this was Tommy’s way of showing his care for Tubbo, Sam wasn’t quite sure how he would act towards people he truly despised. He took a step to the side, behind Tommy as the teen began yelling more profanities.

Tubbo stifled a giggle as Sam put a finger up to his mouth to shush him. Tommy, however, did indeed notice that Tubbo was holding back something.

“What? Why are you laughing?” Tommy asked with mild confusion again.

“He’s uh, behind you now.”

“Well fuck you both!”

Tommy stomped off back onto the first floor. Sam (through Tubbo) runs after him. The brash teen was standing by the boiler room, staring at the knob. “You know who else has access to all doors?”

Tubbo shook his head.

Tommy sighed. “Technoblade,”

“Oh, okay then?” Tubbo said. He didn’t understand what Tommy was getting at, but the taller boy didn’t elaborate.

“You should probably go to sleep. I’m just going to train against the spiders.”

“But Tommy, we’re supposed to be hanging out, Big Man.”

“You’re so clingy, Tubbo. I’ll be fine. Quackity’’s gonna be there anyways.”

“Okay…”

“Big T, today’s been eventful for you. Shouldn’t you learn more about your puppeteer?”

“I guess so…” Tubbo said. He was obviously disappointed but obliged.

Tommy went back into the basement as Tubbo and Sam went back to their room.

Sam spoke up after a moment of silence. “We can continue this later. You do seem a bit tired.”

“Do you think so, Big Man?”

“Yeah, yeah I do.”

“I just don’t think so.”

“I mean you don’t really have a choice in the matter, do you?” Sam immediately regretted saying that, but Tubbo didn’t seem to notice and just lied on his bed.

However, before sleeping, Sam and Tubbo heard a buzzing noise coming close. Sam, not knowing what it was, instinctively made Tubbo grab a nearby weapon. Tubbo turned on a lamp and looked in the direction of the buzzing.

“You’re so paranoid, Sam. It’s just my bee!” Tubbo yelled. The fuzzy insect was bigger than a normal one, closer to the size of a housecat. It nuzzled against tubbo as he lied back down.

“Wait, you have bees?”

Tubbo nodded. “Yep,”

“That’s pretty neat.” Sam said. He liked bees. They’re cool. But Tubbo was on the brink of sleep so he didn’t comment further.

“Goodnight, Big Man,”

“Goodnight, Tubbo,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify! Sam is sort of like floating around, but he controls Tubbo's movements in the way you would use telekinesis to throw an orange without touching it. Or like mind control but the other person has free thinking? He controls a lot of motor skills, like...walking, running, all that jazz, but Tubbo gets like some range of having his input.
> 
> Next chapter, the REAL plot starts.


	4. New Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo wakes up and finds that it's night. He walks around for a bit until a new adventure hits him in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo to avoid confusion, whenever I use the term "they" for any actions that seem to only be made by Tubbo, I'm also referring to Sam! In the fic I'm having them both use he/him pronouns for clarification! Whenever Tubbo does something, just assume it's Sam controlling him to do it unless stated otherwise! It's very difficult to describe so just imagine Sam as a video game player and Tubbo as the character he's supposed to control!

Upon waking up, Tubbo found himself in the same place as before, a comfy bed next to his bee. Sam at this point had also become conscious again. He was the first to note that something felt off. He made Tubbo jolt out of the grogginess before saying in hushed whispers,

“You’ve been asleep for way too long.”

“What does that mean?” Tubbo asked, slightly annoyed by his sudden awakening.

“What I mean is, I meant for you to wake up after two hours of sleep, but it’s already night.” Sam said.

Tubbo looked at the clock on his nightstand. Sure enough, it was almost 12. “Oh, wait, then what has Tommy been doing this entire time? I honestly don’t think he’s still sparring.”

“No, he’s probably asleep. You should go back to sleep too.”

“No, I’m not tired.”

“But-,”

“Nope,”

Sam knew that he could forcibly make Tubbo sleep, but he didn’t see the harm in staying up for a little bit. He watched Tubbo hop out of bed and start walking to the door. He glanced at Sam with a hum.

“I actually want to visit Eret. He’s always awake at night for whatever reason. Says he’s listing the naughty and nice children.”

“What is he, Santa?” Sam asked sarcastically.

Tubbo, with a deadpan expression, looked at Sam. “No, he’s Krampus.”

Sam’s eyes widened, his mouth falling agape. “What?!”

“We can talk about it some other time. Let’s go to the basement.”

“Not until you answer my question about how he’s Krampus.”

Tubbo groaned as they made their way to Eret’s sewing room. “Well, can’t you dig into my memories and all?”

“I- Okay, fair enough,” Sam said.

The two arrived at Eret's door without trouble along the way. Sam, or technically Tubbo, knocked on the door in a small rhythm. His hand glided down to the doorknob before turning it and pushing the door open.

“Eret! Are you awake?” Tubbo asked loudly.

The man with glowing eyes appeared at the doorway with a silver crown adorning his head, somehow not getting caught on the antlers. Eret’s grin was wide, and he opened up his arms to welcome Tubbo in the room.

“Tubbo! I was just making some finishing touches on the dress! Want to try it on?”

Tubbo’s widening smile matched Eret’s. Sam could see that the answer was yes, and who was he to go against it?

Eret helped Tubbo put on a frilly dress with mint green polka dots that reached down slightly below the knees. He spun around in it and talked to Eret about the adjustments that could be made on it.

“This is actually sick, Eret! You’ve outdone yourself this time around.” Tubbo cheerily said.

Eret clapped a bit and laughed. “Of course, I’ve been working on my skills lately. I would hope it looks good.”

“Yeah, it does!” Tubbo changed back into his previous outfit and waved to Eret. “I’m going to probably go back to sleep. Goodnight, Eret!”

“Goodnight Tubbo!”

Sam and Tubbo closed the door behind them and started going back up into the ground floor. However, Tubbo noticed that the door to the boiler room was opened slightly ajar. He gives a quizzical look to Sam, as if asking if he knew why the door was open.

“Well, I do want to know what’s in there.” Sam conceded.

“Let’s go then!” Tubbo yelled, pure excitement bubbling up.

Sam didn’t know what he had expected, and even Tubbo seemed surprised by their discovery. 

In front of them stood a television that was almost as tall and wide as the wall across the room. Sam would guess that it was about three times his height. The static buzzed through the room into their minds. It only made it difficult for them to hear their own thoughts. The thing that seemed to intensify his new headache was the missing glass pane that separated them from the static.

“Uh, Tubbo, what is this?” Sam asked. His worry was clear in his eyes. Although the mask obscured Tubbo’s vision of his face, the latter could tell that he was concerned.

“I honestly don’t know! It was just a normal boiler room before this! I-,” Tubbo pauses. He considers something very carefully. After a moment, he put his hand over his mouth, snapping his gaze to Sam. “Tommy!”

Sam jumped in his spot and yelped. “What does he have to do with this?”

“He’s been acting unusual today. Remember what he said earlier? How Technoblade can access the door? Maybe Tommy convinced Techno to let him in or something! Or what if Techno’s in there right now?!”

“Well, we’ll let them take care of this then.” Sam said.

Tubbo whined, “What? No way! We should go in there and...have an adventure!”

Sam shook his head. “Tubbo, you’re crazy. Let’s just go back to sleep.”

“Please? We could see new things! Plus, it’ll only be a few minutes!” Tubbo begged.

The two had a staring contest until Sam hesitantly nodded. “I am interested in whatever weird stuff you want to see.”

“You’ll get used to it, Sam.”

So, they walked through together into the static.

It was dizzying to say the least. Sam and Tubbo felt like they were floating in space. That feeling abruptly changed into them flipping over into a dark void. However the landing wasn’t all that unpleasant. In fact, it felt like soft carpet underneath their faces. Sam was the first to stand up. He analyzed their surroundings and saw the vague outline of walls and a ceiling. A few feet in front of them was a grand staircase illuminated by a lantern at the foot of it. He turned around to look for an exit and cursed under his breath.

“Tubbo, you are in big trouble.”, he said in a hushed voice.

The brunette got up and explored the area in wonder. He luckily didn’t stray too far from Sam’s side.

“What do you mean, I’m in trouble?” he asked with an annoyed voice.

Sam pulled his own hair in exasperation. “We can’t get out of this place back from the way we came.”

Tubbo stopped in his place, suddenly paling. “Uh oh,”

“Uh oh indeed. This is all your fault, oh my god.” Sam said. He started pacing back and forth, trying to figure out a way out of this.

“My fault? You can’t pin the blame on me when you’re supposed to be the one in control!” Tubbo yelled.

Sam groaned. “You keep convincing me to do this!”

“Don’t be convinced by me, then?!”

They continued to bicker until it became incredibly useless. It felt like hours for the two of them when really it had only been a few minutes. Tubbo started to call out for someone to find them.

“Tommy?! Techno?!”

Sam however, was more pessimistic. “If they were here, don’t you think they would’ve come up to us by now?”

“No, Big Man, I’m sure they’re somewhere around here!”

Sam rubbed his temple. “Please be joking.”

“Hmm, nope!”

Tubbo picked up the lamp and started walking around. The stairs led up to a singular door, but Sam didn’t let him open it. 

“There’s something wrong with this place.”

“Yeah? I think so too.”

They investigated further and found two rooms on either side of the bottom of the stairs. Sam and Tubbo entered the one to the left, finding a long rope hanging from the ceiling. They couldn’t resist the urge to pull it. Tubbo poked one of the stuffed bears sitting on the shelf.

He pulled them away from the wall and saw a message inscribed onto it.

“Beware of the bear”

At this point, Sam could hear growling from behind the wall. He was quick to alert Tubbo and well, puppeteer as he should.

A large stuffed bear ripped a hole through the wall in front of them. It seemed as cute as any other toy, but the long rusty claws were indications of something terrifying.

“Jesus!” Tubbo screamed as Sam maneuvered them out into the hallway, barely getting away before the hideous claws reached them. 

They started sprinting to the other side of the stairs where the other room would be. Tubbo could hear its fast approaching footsteps. A deep growling emitted from behind him as Sam forced him to run faster. The adrenaline was now rushing through his body as he shrieked.

He gripped the door’s handle harshly and yanked it so hard, he thought that the handle might have come off. He scurried in and slammed the door shut behind him, pushing his body against it just in case it knew how to use door knobs.

Loud scratching and ripping resonated in the room when he held his breath. The pounding of his heart against his ribcage was enough for Sam to believe that it would burst out. Eventually, when they heard the creature stalking away, Tubbo let out the desperate gasps for air.

He panted heavily and slid down the door. “What the hell was that?!”

Sam shook his head frantically and put a hand on Tubbo’s shoulder. “I- I have no clue. Are you okay?”

“No! Some demon teddy bear just chased me and I had no control over my body!” Tubbo yelled with a high pitched squeak at the end of his sentence.

Sam tried to calm himself down, but the concern in his voice bled through. “Well, we need to get out of here somehow, Tubbo!”

“Well, I don’t know how to get out!”

Sam started pacing again until an idea came into his head. “Okay, so we’re not going through the door upstairs because I get bad juju from that. But! There is a hole in the other room now.”

“That is just so dumb,” Tubbo muttered. “But you know what? I trust you. Let’s go for it.”

They nodded to each other. Tubbo got up shakily and took a moment to stabilize himself. The two opened the door cautiously to check if the bear was anywhere near them. When they thought that the coast was clear, they snuck back into the previous room.

The gaping hole in the wall led to a kitchen of some sort with another door at the end of it. Tubbo and Sam hesitated and stood at the hole in the wall. They looked at each other.

Tubbo shivered. “Do we have to go down there? This is a terrible idea.”

“Well, we don’t really have another choice.” Sam replied.

So into the kitchen they went.


End file.
